


Wave Goodbye

by xtremeroswellian



Series: Tainted Love [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Goodbyes, Lionel Luthor is a dick, Revenge, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Pasting a smile on her face, Chloe paused in her tracks and then hugged the brunette back when Lana embraced her.“I wasn’t sure you were gonna make it,” Lana said with a small smile.“Like I’d miss your farewell party.”
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan & Lana Lang, Clark Kent & Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent/Lana Lang
Series: Tainted Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721302
Kudos: 2





	Wave Goodbye

_See me roam, see me climb  
If I leave here now I can make good time  
See me fall, see me rise  
Grab me one last look  
Then I wave goodbye_

The song playing on the boom box in the corner brought back a flood of not so wonderful memories as she stepped into the Talon. Trying to push them away, she looked up to see the large banner hanging above the counter that read ‘Good Luck, Lana!’ in bright red letters. No doubt Clark’s handy work, she thought, trying not to feel bitter.

She was only a couple minutes early, but the place was packed. It seemed like everyone from Smallville High was crowded into the little diner and she suddenly found herself feeling claustrophobic. She hadn’t wanted to come to this party at all. But it wasn’t because of Lana. She didn’t want to see Clark. In fact, she didn’t even want to see Pete.

Drawing in a breath, she glanced around and moved to get a glass of punch from the bowl on the counter. She’d only made it a couple steps before she spotted Lana heading toward her. Pasting a smile on her face, Chloe paused in her tracks and then hugged the brunette back when Lana embraced her.

“I wasn’t sure you were gonna make it,” Lana said with a small smile.

“Like I’d miss your farewell party.”

Lana’s smile widened. “I really wasn’t expecting a party. But it’s nice.”

“Like Clark was going to let you leave without throwing a big hoopla.”

She paused. “Chloe, are you okay? The last few days you’ve been kinda…distant.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just weird, you know?” She turned and moved to get a glass of punch, knowing Lana was following. “Clark’s back and you’re heading to Paris.”

“So that’s why you’ve been avoiding me?”

Chloe sipped the punch, and averted her gaze from Lana’s. “I haven’t…”

“Chloe. We live in the same house.”

She drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “I guess I’m just…really gonna miss you,” she admitted, lifting her eyes to her friend’s face.

Lana’s expression softened. “I’m gonna miss you too.” She studied Chloe. “You know, you’re welcome to come visit me anytime you want.”

“Somehow I don’t think that’s going to be very possible,” she said softly.

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Why not?”

For a moment, she contemplated telling her friend the truth. But she didn’t want to dump things on Lana and spoil her party and her good mood before she left for Paris. She and her dad had agreed to keep silent about his recent job loss at LuthorCorp.

“Well, between my school schedule and yours…” Chloe forced another smile.

“Right.” Lana sighed very softly. “Well, there’s email and the phone. And regular letters.”

“Absolutely.” Feeling like she was about to start crying at any second, Chloe glanced away. “Well, since you’re the guest of honor at this going-away bash, you should probably mingle with your loyal subjects,” she teased.

Lana grinned and gave her a quick hug before disappearing into the crowd.

Biting down hard on her lip, she closed her eyes briefly against the flood of tears threatening to fall.

_I’ve been feeling blue  
Well, how about you?_

“Ms. Sullivan. I’m surprised to see you here.” When she opened her eyes, she spotted Lionel Luthor only a couple feet away from her, a smirk on his face.

“You shouldn’t be. Lana’s one of my best friends,” she said tensely.

“Then it’s really too bad that she’s leaving. You don’t really have many friends, do you, Ms. Sullivan?”

The remark stung but she tried not to let it show. Instead, her expression remained calm, bordering on boredom. “And why are you here, Mr. Luthor? You’re certainly not a friend of Lana’s.”

“I’m just here for a cup of coffee, actually.”

“Well, the Talon’s closed for Lana’s party, so you should probably go.”

“Trying to get rid of me so soon?” he asked, taking a small step closer to her and invading her personal space. He always knew just how to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible. “I take it you haven’t reconsidered our partnership?”

She lifted her chin and looked him right in the eyes. “You can take your partnership and stick it,” Chloe said coldly.

He laughed, but it was a harsh, humorless laugh. “You are a feisty one.” He shook his head a bit. “Not very bright, but feisty.”

“Chloe?”

She turned quickly at the sound of Clark’s confused voice. Relief washed over her at the same time guilt did.

“Is everything okay?” His gaze focused first on her, then on Lionel, his eyes narrowing in a warning look.

“Everything’s fine. Mr. Luthor mistakenly thought the Talon was open for business today.”

“Well, it’s not.” Clark moved closer to her.

“Mr. Kent.” Lionel nodded at him, a faint smirk still on his face. “Perhaps you’ve forgotten, but my son does own this place. And just about everything else in this town. And what he doesn’t own, I do.” His gaze settled on Chloe’s face and she paled slightly at the implication. “Something you’d do best not to forget.”

Before either of them had a chance to reply, he turned and pushed his way through the crowd, exiting the Talon.

“What was that about?” Clark asked, frowning.

Chloe glanced at him, her heart beating quickly. “Just another Luthor throwing his influence around,” she muttered. She moved past him but he caught her arm.

“Can we talk?”

She closed her eyes briefly. “No.”

“Chloe. How long are you gonna ignore me?”

“The rest of my life maybe?” she asked sharply. Clark winced and she immediately felt guilty. “Look, we’ve tried this before, Clark. It’s just not worth it.”

“It is to me,” he said seriously.

She raked a hand through her hair, feeling overwhelmed by emotions. “This isn’t exactly the time or place for a heart-to-heart, Clark.”

“Afterwards. Will you come by the loft?”

She drew in a breath. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Please, Chloe.” Clark’s voice was soft, pleading.

Chloe felt her resolve crumbling. “I’ll think about it,” she whispered, knowing he would hear her even over the noise level. And without waiting for a response, she moved away from him and into the middle of the crowd.

* * *

Lana smiled as she opened the gift from Clark. It was a beautiful, framed picture of her and Chloe together, smiling. “Thank you,” she said softly, leaning against the counter.

He smiled, his eyes sad. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it.”

“I do.” Her eyes sparkled and she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

* * *

Chloe’s chest tightened as she watched Lana kiss him and he made no effort to pull away. Of course he wouldn’t. He was in love with her. He’d always been in love with her. He would always be in love with her. Just because he’d kissed her in Metropolis, kissed her and had seemingly wanted to do more, meant absolutely nothing. He’d been on red meteor rock, which was apparently the Kryptonian version of Earth’s ecstasy.

Tears burned her eyes and she turned away, wrapping her arms around herself. She couldn’t take it anymore. Couldn’t watch another second of the tragic love affair of the two people who meant the most to her. Swallowing hard, she silently made her way through the mass of people, heading for the exit.

You try and try to hold on

Pausing, more out of curiosity than anything, she turned to see if anyone noticed her absence. All she saw were people smiling and looking happy. She doubted that if she were the one leaving town anyone would bother throwing her a party. She doubted anyone would even care.

Especially not Clark Kent.

And with that thought, she slipped out the exit and into the chilly Kansas night, walking home. Alone, as always.

_But it’s too late  
It’s too late  
I’m gone_


End file.
